


Virgil’s Guide to Avoid Accidentally Falling In Love With Your Boss’ Boss

by Jungle321jungle



Series: Dad!Deceit Things [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, DaDee, Dadceit, I add tags as i go, Kid Fic, Kid!Roman, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dad!deceit, kid!Remus, occasional emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Virgil’s just trying to fake his way through life, but when he finds it hard to shake his hot boss’ boss’s attention- on account of their adopted sons being twins- things get complicated.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Dad!Deceit Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449091
Comments: 189
Kudos: 954





	1. Step One: Totally Do Not Find Him Attractive

**Step One: Totally Do Not Find Him Attractive**

“Handouts. Poster. PowerPoint. Lunch money. Lunch box. Lunch. Snack. School supplies. Roman... I think I have everything, so why do I feel like I’m missing something?”

“Dad? You’ve said that four times, but we haven’t left yet.”

“Fine,” Virgil sighed starting the car. “We’re leaving. We’re leaving... So, are you nervous for your first day Ro?”

Virgil watched as the seven year old shook his head in the rearview. 

“Some of my friends from camp will be there.”

Virgil nodded, “True, it’s good that you’ll already have some friends. Not that you’d ever have a problem making them.”

Roman beamed a smile at him, “Of course. Everyone wants to be my friend.”

“Is that right?”

“Yup. But are  _ you _ nervous?”

“Very. I have a presentation at work.”

“You  _ always  _ have a presentation.”

“True, but this one is for my boss’ boss. So this one is very important.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “You say all of them are important.”

“They are.”

“You worry too much.”

“I don’t-  _ coffee _ !  _ That’s _ what I was forgetting!”

  
  


Two months had passed since Virgil had picked up his and Roman’s life for his new job. It had been difficult, leaving to go somewhere he had never been with a child by side, but this job offered more money and he could get Roman in a better school system so he had to. 

And for two months things had been alright. Roman had made fast friends at summer camp, even if Virgil hadn’t really made any, and things were going so smoothly. So  _ of course  _ a presentation which threatened his whole career had to come up. 

It was supposed to be a simple one. Just a collection of everything going on in his department to be shown to higher ups. It was something that  _ his boss  _ was supposed to present to her bosses. And his boss would’ve- had she not have sent Virgil a text at three am saying she was sick and that since he had made the presentation he should do it in her place. 

Two months since he started and he was finally going to meet his boss’ boss. The man in charge of this place. The man whose tongue was apparently so sharp that he made interns cry and employees quit. 

Virgil wanted to puke. 

He took a deep breath in and out as he stared in the bathroom mirror to attempt to calm himself. He was about to do so again when his phone dinged with a text. 

_ ROMAN’S EMERGENCY PHONE _

_ Already made a friend I think! I’ll tell you all about him! Good luck with the presentation! _

Virgil couldn’t stop the small smile on his face as he responded to remind Roman the definition of the word “emergency”, but regardless his son’s words were enough to calm him. He nodded at his own reflection satisfied and headed for the conference room. 

He arrived seven minutes early (early enough not to look insane, but early) the room was already filling with people he recognized and didn’t, but each introduced themselves and settled themselves as they trickled in. 

And for a moment Virgil real thought he could do this. For a moment. Because as soon as that thought crossed his mind the door opened and everyone silenced. 

Virgil looked up from where he was hooking up his computer to the projector to see a man walk in. While Virgil had never seen him or even a picture of him before, the different colored eyes and scar of the stories gave him away to be Dante Ekans. 

The stories Virgil had heard of Dante Ekans spoke of a man with one brown eye and one that looked almost yellow in the light, and a scar that covered half his face (none of the stories however could agree on how he got said scar). The stories spoke of a man who was short tempered, cruel, and stiff. 

The stories seemed to say everything about the man, other than the fact that he was hot in a suit. 

The suit fit him perfectly- but then again the thing was probably tailor made to do so. And everything about it perfectly complimented his face. 

Virgil had assumed that the scar spoken of would make anyone look terrible, so why did he look even more rugged, and serious, and attractive?

“So you’re Storm?” Dante Ekans asked running his gaze up and down Virgil’s form in way which must’ve been unimpressed. 

Virgil forced himself not to pick apart everything that sounded beautiful about that voice and instead nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Then get on with it.”

Virgil gave a hard swallow, “Yes sir.”

  
  


The presentation...  _ went.  _

It didn’t go badly, and it didn’t go well. But Virgil couldn’t blame anyone else but himself for that. He had started strong, been on a roll for about half of it. But that’s when Dante Ekans had looked up from his phone for the first time since the presentation started, and that’s when the two locked eyes, and that’s when Virgil forgot how to function like a normal human being. He liked to think he recovered towards the end as he was able to answer any and all questions perfectly as if he had practiced them (because he had). So yeah, it went. 

Virgil was just happy to retreat to his desk afterwards, also known as a safe place where hot bosses don’t exist (according to his coworkers his own boss was hot, but that wasn’t Virgil’s area of expertise). He was just content to drown himself at the work he had, because if he could make it through the day he wouldn’t have to think Dante Ekans again for a while. Just gotta make it through the day. 

Simple enough. 

~~~~

Virgil was texting his boss about the meeting when the back car door opened suddenly. He jolted and dropped the phone and holding back a curse bent down to pick up.

“Dad!”

“Hey Ro,” Virgil greeted looking around for the device on his floor. “How was your first day?”

“Amazing! You’ll never guess what happened!”

Virgil found his phone and sat up to look at his son in the rearview and froze noticing the presence of a second child in his car. 

Even scarier, the child looked just like Roman. 

Virgil turned around in his seat and blinked a few times, “What?”

“Tada!” The two shouted at once. 

Virgil’s mouth opened and closed twice before he was able to speak. He focused on the one he knew was his, “Roman? What’s going on?”

“This is Remus!” Roman smiled happily. “We gotta be twins!”

Virgil nodded with a forced smile, “Alright. Um, nice to meet you Remus.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Virgil!” Remus smiled. 

Virgil nodded again, “Um boys? Why don’t you hop out a sec? Okay?”

The two boys seemed confused, but did so and Virgil walked around to the sidewalk as they climbed out, waving over a teacher as he did. 

“Remus!” The man said hurrying over. “You cannot go home with Roman!”

The two boys grabbed each other in a hug, “He's my brother!” Remus declared. 

Roman nodded, “Dad! Remember Mrs. Julie always said I had a brother who adopted? It’s gotta be Remus! Our names even go together!”

“Remus you need to go home with your dad, and Roman his,” the teacher tried with a slight sigh (Virgil had met him when dropping off Roman in morning, what was his name? Mr. Hart? That sounded right). “I’m sorry Mr. Storm,” he apologized. 

“Not your fault,” Virgil told him turning his attention back to the duo- who were giving him identical pouting faces. “Roman, you’ll see Remus tomorrow.”

Roman shook his head, “No, I don’t want to be separated again!”

Virgil opened his mouth to comment that the two didn’t know they were brothers yet, but looking at the two it was obvious. “It’s just until tomorrow,” he tried. 

“But  _ Dad _ .” Roman’s eyes welled with tears. 

“I’m sorry Roman. Another day I can talk to Remus’ parents and then we can get a playdate or something okay?”

Apparently his response wasn’t good enough because that’s when both boys started crying. 

Virgil held in a curse, “Roman come on, you’ll see him  _ tomorrow _ . You have school everyday.”

This only seemed to make the two cry more. 

“Oh there’s your Dad, Remus!” Mr. Hart smiled suddenly. “Let’s get this figured out.”

“Daddy!” Remus cried letting go of Roman- but he still held Roman’s hand as he moved past Virgil to go to a man who bent down to hug him. 

“Daddy he’s mean!” Remus cried pointing to Virgil. 

His father picked up his head enough to acknowledge Virgil- and Virgil died right then and there. “Did you make my son cry, Storm?” 

Virgil swallowed and took a step backwards at the man’s piercing glare, “Not exactly sir...”

Needless to say, Virgil didn’t make it through the rest of the day without thinking about Dante Ekans. 


	2. Step Two: Do Not Give Him Your Number

**Step Two: Do Not Give Him Your Number**

“Why do we have to have homework on the first day?”

“Because that’s how school works,” Dante Ekans chuckled. “Here, why don’t you do work on your story? Mr. Hart said you can write about anything you did this summer right?”

“I don’t want to though, I want to play with Roman.”

“Roman is writing his story too... So can you write for me while I talk to Roman’s daddy?”

Virgil must have stepped into a parallel world. 

Gone was the boss who glared at him and clearly thought he was a waste of time,space, breath and more, and here was some soft man trying to encourage his kid to do homework. 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” his other son asked from his other side.

Dante Ekans nodded and looked around the small cafe before pointing out where it was. His other son- Logan apparently- rose from his seat and walked over as his father watched him the entire time. 

“Sorry, what was I saying?” Dante Ekans asked. 

Virgil gave a shrug, to be honest he was confused by the majority of this conversation- or well he had been confused since the moment he had arrived to pick Roman up from school. First a sudden twin, and then crying children, and then an angry boss, and then his boss inviting them to get coffee. 

None of it made sense. 

“I can’t remember,” he frowned drumming his fingers on his coffee cup. “Regardless, it’s clear that two are going to be attached to the hip now.”

Virgil nodded in agreement as he looked at Roman. His son was busy writing his story, but he kept glancing up at Remus as if worried the boy would disappear while he was distracted. 

“I should get your number, we can properly schedule a playdate that way.” 

Virgil nodded in agreement and tried his best not to think about the fact that the hot boss’ number would soon be his. “That sounds good, but particularly I’m more worried about leaving afterwards.”

“We’re staying together,” Roman interrupted to further Virgil’s point. 

Dante Ekans gave a chuckle, “We’ll have to figure it out.”

  
  


“You did well by the way,” Dante Ekans commented as he held his crying son in his arms. 

Virgil looked up from where he was attempting to hold Roman back, “What?”

“Your presentation,” he said casually. “You did well. You seem to know what you’re doing and do it well. You  _ could _ use some confidence though.”

Virgil did his best not to blush, “Uh thank you... thank you sir.”

“Dee,” he corrected. “I go by Dee.”

Virgil nodded quickly, “Thank you...  _ Dee _ . I- ow!  _ Roman _ ! Kicking me will only end in you not getting dessert tonight.”

“They’re stupid,” Logan commented adjusting his glasses. 

“We don’t use that word,” Dante chided. “Come on you two.”

“I hate you,” Roman declared as they left. 

Virgil sighed and took his son by the hand, “You’ll see him  _ tomorrow _ .”

~~~~

“Storm?”

Virgil looked away from his computer as his boss poked her head in his cubicle. The woman gave him a sorrowful look, “Ekans wants you in his office.”

Virgil’s heart skipped a beat as he forced himself to nod. It had been about a week since the two had and their children had parted from the cafe. They had texted a few times purely so Roman and Remus could keep in contact, but they hadn’t really spoken themselves. And now he was being called to the hot boss’ office. 

Dante Ekans was on the phone when Virgil entered the room.

The office was large and mostly empty aside from the sitting area and the desk. Dante Ekans himself sat at his desk on the phone, but as Virgil entered he hurriedly hung up.

“You can close the door,” he announced. 

Virgil did so and tried not to flinch at the echoing sound it made as it clicked shut. “Did you need something Mr. Ekans?”

He leaned forward and leaned his elbows on his desk and fixed Virgil with an expression that wasn’t able to deciphered, “Dee.”

“...Dee.”

“How is Roman doing?”

“He’s- he’s good. Being attached to Remus is certainly helping him adjust to a new school.”

“Good, good. I- you don’t need to stand in the doorway, I don’t bite.” He stood. “Here, why don’t we sit on the couches?”

They sat on opposite couches, a coffee table between them. Dee looked casual- as he should in his own office- as he sat with his laptop on his lap typing away. “Sorry, someone just emailed me... But I called you here to talk about the boys. I had my people look into the adoption records. It just confirms the obvious, the two are twins. After their mother’s death they were put in the system and then two were seperated due to overcrowding.”

Virgil frowned, “Overcrowding? That’s... That’s ridiculous.”

“Agreed,” Dee closed his laptop and set it beside him with a tired sigh. “Shit, I didn’t even ask how you were. Let me pretend I have manners. How are you doing today?”

Virgil couldn’t stop himself from smiling slightly, “I’m fine. You?”

“Tired as hell, but I guess that’s what I get for running this place at my age, and raising two kids.”

“Do you want me to go so you can nap or something?”

Dee shook his head, “Nah, you being here is a break. So you’re fine.” He paused, “That shirt is a nice color on you.”

Virgil blinked and looked down at his shirt- purple- before he nodded, “Um, thanks.”

Dee said nothing for a moment his eyes running over Virgil in a way Virgil found himself unable to interpret. 

“So um,” Virgil said awkwardly looking away. “Out of curiosity, how long ago did you adopt Remus? Roman said it was a while ago, but I don't remember.”

“He was two,” Dee recalled. “You adopted Roman a few years ago right?”

Virgil nodded with a slight smile at the memory, “Something in me was crazy and decided I wanted a kid. It's been crazy, but I love Roman.”

“I understand that,” he nodded. “My boys are my everything.”

“How old is Logan?”

“Nine going on twenty,” Dee chuckled. “He’s serious as hell, but I can’t tell if its nature or nurture... Oh, I meant to ask you what your weekend plans are?”

Virgil blinked, “Um, nothing?

“Perfect. I was thinking you and Roman could come by my place and the two boys can hang out like they so  _ desperately _ have been craving.”

“Sounds good,” Virgil nodded. “Which day is better for-” Virgil was cut off as the door opened and Dee’s secretary entered. 

Dee frowned at her, “Did you need something?”

“ _ He  _ called again,” she said awkwardly. “Another new number.”

Dee sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll text you Storm, I need to deal with something.”

Virgil nodded and stood, “It’s... it’s Virgil.”

His boss’ lip quirked in a slight smile, “I’ll text you,  _ Virgil _ .”

~~~~

“This place is huge!” Roman marveled as they pulled up. Virgil was inclined to agree. 

The house was huge, nice looking from the outside, and probably cost an amount that Virgil could only dream of. He climbed out of his small beat up car and grabbed the bag he had brought before setting off for the front door. 

Roman hurried ahead of him and run the doorbell. It was adorable to see him bounce on the balls of his feet with barely contained excitement, and it was something Virgil would savor while he could. 

A moment later the door opened and Virgil nearly dropped everything his holding at the sight of Dee-  _ shirtless _ Dee- shirtless and  _ toned _ Dee- shirtless, toned, and  _ hot _ Dee... (Just to be specific). 

“Welcome!” He smiled casually. 

“Where’s Remus?” Roman asked him. 

Virgil couldn’t even force words to work in time to chide his son for not greeting Dee properly. Thankfully Dee only laughed as they stepped in the house, “He and Logan are in the pool. Come on.” He led the way through the house and Virgil pulled his eyes from his boss long enough to admire the place. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Dee nodded. “What’s in the bag?”

Virgil paused before he remembered the bag he was carrying, “I know you said I didn’t need to bring anything, but I figured who could turn down homemade cookies?”

“What kind?”

“The best kind, extra mixed chocolate chip!” Roman answered for him. “Dad and I made them last night! It uses different kinds of chocolate chips and we put a  _ ton _ in.”

Virgil chuckled, “He’s my baker in training.”

“Dad said our next project is lemonade cupcakes.”

“Oh?” Dee asked as he led the way out into the back by the pool. “Well if you ever need someone to try any sweets I will happily oblige... And I guess the boys would too.”

“Roman!” Remus cheered from where he hung out in the pool, but beside him Logan rolled his eyes. 

“We brought cookies!” Roman cheered taking off his shoes. 

“For  _ after _ lunch,” Dee tossed in. 

  
  


“Are you gonna swim at all?” Dee asked swimming over to him a while later. 

Virgil shook his head, “I don’t own a swimsuit right now. I swore I had one before we moved but it vanished, and I’ve never gotten around to getting a new one.”

“Moving makes somethings vanish and others reappear,” Dee shrugged. 

“You can swim with the boys without me,” Virgil told him kicking his legs lazily in the water. “I’m fine, just here sitting on the edge.”

The other man paused before he moved to the edge and hoisted himself out of the pool (giving Virgil a decent view) before sitting beside Virgil. “I’ll join you for a bit. Have a conversation that’s above a sixth grade level... I hope you’re above the six grade level.”

“Well I’m 80% sure I passed sixth grade.”

“Why are you missing 20%?”

“Well if I said 100 it would be too suspicious no?”

“Touche.”

“Can- can I ask you something?” Virgil asked after a bit of hesitation. 

“Sure.”

“Well um, there’s so many rumors around you at work. But you seem like an entirely different person than what they say? I guess that’s not question... or proper grammar.”

“It’s that last 20% kicking in, but as for your not question. I turn work me on and off. Right know I’m Dee Ekans, a dad hanging out having a good time. At work I’m Dante Ekans, and I need order and things done when I say.”

“Doesn’t that get... tiring?”

“Not so much as trying to stick to work mode. I’ve tried to stop bringing work home with me, and it’s made things a million times easier on me- on all of us.”

“Dad can we get lunch now?” Logan asked swimming over. 

Dee nodded and stood, “Sounds good.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Virgil offered. 

“Um, why don’t you help Logan carry everything out here? I’ll take the twins?”

Dee had managed to get the two seated at a table, by the time Virgil and Logan returned from their horribly silent trip to the kitchen. 

“-That’s what my other dad said,” Remus was telling Roman. 

“Other Dad?” Roman echoed. 

Remus nodded, “I have two dads.”

“Really w-”

“Alright boys, what do you want to eat?” Dee interrupted. “I’ve got corn, hot dogs, and chicken, and more. Take your pick. Oh, and of course we have the cookies afterwards.”

Of course there was another parent. 

A house this large? Super demanding day 

job? Two kids? Dee has to have someone else to help him out. That was logical. So why did Virgil feel a tad,  _ disappointed?  _

He chose to ignore the feeling and on top of that he would need to stop gawking over a taken man. 

But with the sound of the man’s laughing ringing beautifully in his ear? It would be easier said than done. 


	3. Step Three: Do Not Let Him Know Your Car Broke Down

**Step Three: Do Not Let Him Know Your Car Broke Down**

The silence which echoed around the office gave Dee away before Virgil could see him. So when Virgil got to his cubicle, and was horribly unsurprised to find the man sitting at his desk.

“You don’t have enough decorations in here,” he commented. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow amused, “Your office is pretty bare.”

“We have different roles, and I’m surprised drawings aren’t covering this whole thing.”

“I used to hang up Roman’s stuff, but then he claimed only the _best ones_ were allowed to be in my office. And given that his opinion on his best drawing changes daily it turned into a lot of putting up and taking down. So I leave them at home.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Did you need something?” Virgil asked him. 

He looked at Virgil like he was stupid, “You promised me cupcakes, so I am here to collect.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and moved towards his desk and reached into the bottom drawer before pulling out a container. “There you go.”

“You are wonderful human Virgil.”

“And you’re crazy.”

If Dee heard him, he paid the words no mind as he stood and exited the cubicle examining the cupcakes through the plastic as he did. 

“Those are for your sons too.  _ Not _ just you,” Virgil called as he did.

“Same thing.”

“Goodbye Dee!”

When he was gone Virgil sunk into chair and clicked on his computer to resume his work when suddenly peering eyes appeared over his cubicle. 

“Yes?”

“You call the boss by a nickname?” Sharie asked in surprise.

Virgil nodded, “He asked me to.”

“And you bake for him?” John asked. 

Another nod, “I had a lot.”

“You didn’t offer us any sweets,” Liam threw in. 

“You never asked. Would you like some next time?”

“Definitely.”

“Can I go back to what I was doing now? Or...?”

There was a pause before the eyes met one another before each of them sunk back behind a cubicle wall. 

~~~~

It had taken a while- a long while- but after all that time Virgil was finally feeling not freaked out and amazed by everything Dee did (now it was only most things and that was an improvement). But still there were things about Dee which came as a complete surprise. 

“No no  _ no _ ! Come on baby, come back to me... You can’t give up on me now.”

“Does talking to the car make it start?” Roman chimed in. 

Virgil gave a groan and kicked his tire, “Let me call someone and see if someone can drop you at school. I’ll have to take the bus to work. For now let’s go back in the house.”

Virgil was in the midst of calling his third person to ask to drive Roman, when his doorbell rang. 

“Hold on Sarah,” he told her going to answer it. And he froze in surprise at Dee and the boys standing outside his door. 

He gave a slight wave, “Ready to go?”

“What?” Virgil asked in surprise. 

“Roman texted me saying you guys needed rides.”

Virgil’s eyebrows knit as he tried to process, “Nevermind Sarah... uh thanks anyway.”

With that Virgil stepped inside and after a moment, the family followed. 

“You guys came!” Roman cheered. 

“Of course!” Remus responded. “We get to go together!”

Virgil gave a sigh, “Roman, the emergency phone is for  _ emergencies _ .”

“It  _ was _ an emergency.”

Virgil turned to Dee to thank him, and found the man’s eyes scanning his home. He tried to ignore the embarrassment he felt as the man looked at Virgil’s “modest” home. It was clearly small, with a small kitchen and living room connected. Down the hall was the two bedrooms, the bathroom and that was it. 

It was nothing in comparison to Dee’s. 

“Thank you,” Virgil forced out. 

Dee nodded, “We’re going to the same place and this isn’t really out of shall way, I just had to switch my bigger car. But shall we get going?”

“Please.”

  
  


“I can drive you back too,” Dee told Virgil later as they stood in the elevator. “Picking up the kids is included in that.”

“I appreciate it, but I’d feel bad.”

“Don’t. Consider it me repaying you for all the cooking and baking I get out of you.” 

Virgil chuckled as the elevator reached his floor, “Alright, text me when you’re heading out.”

“Will do.”

~~~~

“Hey Virgil? Can I ask you something?”

Virgil paused at the elevator as Jeff called for his attention, quite frankly he was surprised the man even knew his name. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head and moved closer, “Just a question.”

“Okay...”

“You and Mr. Ekans... are pretty close right?”

“I guess?”

“It’s just kind of surprising. He doesn’t usually talk to any of us. Or seem to even _notice_ any of us.”

“Oh. Well, I know he gets very serious about work things.”

“Still... I mean you’ve been here a few months and you’re already cozied up. It’s just... a lot of us have been really vying for that promotion and well it wouldn’t exactly be fair if the needy-new guy got it.”

Virgil nodded and gave a swallow as understanding of the situation sunk in, “I don’t want-”

He was cut off as the elevator dinged open to reveal Dee, “Perfect timing, I was just coming to get you. Let’s go.”

Virgil nodded and gave Jeff a look before stepping into the elevator. 

“Was I interrupting something?” Dee asked as they descended. “He looked serious, he hit on you or something?”

Virgil shook his head quickly, “No no no. Just- just asking me about my piece of my project... And I’m pretty sure he’s straight _and_ married... _And_ also not my type.”

“Oh? What  _ is _ your type?”

_ You.  _ “Does it matter?”

“I’m curious.”

“Well what’s yours?”

His boss gave him a smirk, “Get me drunk then ask again.”

Virgil shook off all possible meanings of the statement as they’re exited the elevator. “...I’m just gonna assume that it’s whatever your partner looks like.”

Dee raised an eyebrow, his scar stretching as he did, “Partner? I’m single.”

Virgil blinked surprised, “But- but Remus mentioned two dads before?”

Dee nodded, “I’m  _ divorced _ .”

“Oh...”

“My ex and I... we saw the world very uh- _ differently _ and we didn’t end on good terms, so I have the boys.”

“Oh... sorry.”

He shrugged it off, but Virgil could tell there was lingering emotion. “You didn’t know. Now let’s get the kids.”

~~~~

“How was school?” 

The boys climbed in the car one by one and Virgil noticed as Remus and Roman immediately began talking excitedly about their days, but he couldn’t help but notice as Logan said nothing staring out the window. 

“How was your day Logan?” He asked when the twins had paused for air. 

The boy’s eyes left the window momentarily to look at Virgil, before he looked back out. “Fine.”

“Anything fun happen?” Dee asked him. 

Logan shook his head, “It was just school.”

“There has to be something interesting?”

“Remus ate a bug!” Roman tossed in. “That’s interesting!”

“That’s disgusting,” Dee disagreed. 

Virgil went to comment himself when a text came through from Sharie. 

_ You’re going for the promotion???? _

Virgil grimaced and hurriedly replied:  ** _I’m not_ **

_ Oh  _

_ I heard you were  _

** _I’m not_ **

_ Then why are you trying to get so close to Ekans? _

** _I’m not, it’s just because of our kids_ **

_ Hmmm I guess _

She didn’t seem to believe him. 

And as Virgil learned from the coming week, no one else seemed to either. He was well aware of their disapproving glances as he would pass, and he was very aware that those in his group were suddenly forcing more work upon him. 

But all his words fell on deaf ears, because Dee had made a new habit of coming to bother Virgil at least twice a day. But Virgil appreciated the distraction from his coworkers even if it meant that he had to listen to Dee drone on about the horrors of something business related that he had no clue what it meant. 

“Your work is flawless as usual,” Dee commented handing Virgil back his notes. “I think you’re all set for next week’s presentation.”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you for letting me practice on you. I just needed to say it out loud to someone... Are you sure you won’t be there the day of? You’re pretty calming.”

“I will be gone,” Dee chuckled. “But this reminds me of something.”

“Which is?”

“Can you watch the boys stay for the week? You’re allowed to say no.”

Virgil paused in surprise. “Um, yeah. I can.”

Dee let out a sigh of relief, “You’re a lifesaver. They were supposed to be with someone else, but sickness is floating 'round her house so it’s probably not good to have them stay there. Logan gets sick easily.”

“Um... yeah I can do it.”

“Great! I’ll owe you big time.”

“You’re leaving the day after next right?”

“Correct. And I’ll be gone for five days.”

“Five days,” Virgil echoed. 

Five days. 

It was going to be a long five days. 

~~~~

Virgil frowned at Roman’s bedroom, it was small on its own but it fit Roman well. But now he had two other kids to worry about. 

One option was the two slept on the floor- or Logan did while Remus and Roman shared the small bed. Another was that Virgil gave up his own bed and slept on the couch. 

Neither seemed ideal for two boys used to having their own  _ large  _ rooms to themselves. 

“Where would prefer to sleep Logan?” He sighed finally. 

The child gave him a glare, “At home.”

Virgil nodded once, Logan could take the floor. 

  
  


They had made it through the first day. Or well most of the first day. He had gotten through it, he had managed to drive Dee’s too nice of a car to shuttle the boys to school, head to work, and get them back to his house. All that was left was dinner, baths, and bed. 

He could do this. 

He could do this. 

“I’m allergic to tomatoes.”

He couldn’t do this.

Virgil froze as he stared over the pasta sauce he was cooking before he looked down at Logan beside him. The child bore a serious expression as he crossed his arms and waited. 

Virgil wasn’t sure how to respond. He had questioned Dee for thirty minutes about his boys, health concerns, allergies, likes, dislikes, and not once had tomatoes been mentioned. 

“Um... do you like something else on your pasta?” Virgil asked awkwardly. “I don’t have any other sauce... but I um... I think I have rice?”

The nine year old gave him a slight glare, “I don’t  _ want _ rice.”

“Oh, what- what do you want?” Virgil regretted the question as soon as he asked. What if he didn’t have something that Logan liked?

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off as Virgil’s phone rang. Virgil reached for it and hurriedly answered when he saw Dee’s name. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Logan has an allergy?” He asked hurriedly as he turned back to the stove to stop the now bubbling sauce. 

“Uh... because he doesn’t?” Came Dee’s voice. 

“He just said he’s allergic tomatoes.”

“What? Are you sure he wasn’t just joking?”

“I’m in the middle of making pasta and he comes up and says he’s allergic with a serious expression. So I didn’t think he was...”

He heard as the man gave a sigh, “Put him on.”

Virgil turned, but Logan was gone. 

  
  


The boys had talked to Dee before dinner, and with that Logan ate all his pasta without complaint, (he actually seemed to enjoy it slightly before he decided to frown for the rest of dinner).

Following dinner, baths were taken while Virgil did the dishes, and then it was time for a board game to wind down. Or well that was the intentions before the twins started arguing over who’s turn it was and Logan had walked out of the room. 

“Alright! If you guys aren’t going to share then you can go straight into Roman’s room.”

“But we want to play  _ this _ ,” Remus whined. 

Virgil shook his head and began to gather the game pieces. “You can play  _ quietly _ in Roman’s room for a half hour and then it’s bedtime. Better yet how about a book? I know you both have reading you're supposed to do for school... If you don’t have a book I can pick one?”

The threat of picking a book seemed to be enough to cause them to retreat, but that still left Logan. He found the child in his bedroom sitting on his bed. 

“That’s not where you’re sleeping.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Your house is so small there’s nowhere else to go.”

Virgil pretended it didn’t sting as much as it did, “Those two are unwinding in Roman’s room. If you want we can go back out in the living room and you and I can finish the game?”

“No. I’ll go to bed.”

“Oh, uh okay... goodnight.”

~~~~

“Were you driving the bosses car this morning?”

Virgil looked up as his coworkers sat down across from him at the cafeteria. “Uh yeah... his sons are with me, and even if my car  _ wasn’t _ at the shop waiting on a part that will  _ never _ come, Dee’s car is large enough for two car seats and a booster seat. So he gave me the keys while he’s gone.”

“Wow, you both got close fast then.”

“I-I guess...”

“Has he said anything about the promotion?”

“No? I haven’t asked... we mainly talk about the boys...”

They didn’t look convinced. 

But it’s not like he expected them to be. 

~~~~

The rest of the days seemed to mimic the first, the twins being the twins, and Logan picking and choosing when to be cooperative. But it was alright regardless, and while he enjoyed the company of the extra children he was silently looking forward to having his small home clean for more than an hour at a time, and a tad more quiet. 

“Ready to pick up your dad you two?” Virgil asked as they all climbed in the car. 

The two boys nodded eagerly, “I’m glad this trip was short,” Remus commented. “Oh what souvenirs do you think he got, Logan?”

“I want another snow globe,” Logan put in. 

“Does he go on trips often then?” Virgil asked. 

Remus nodded, “He goes lots of times. Sometimes we can even go with him!”

“That’s only in the summers,” Logan clarified. “Our other Dad would take us to the beach while Dad was in meetings.”

“Then we’d stay longer and have vacations! My favorite was Hawaii.”

“Italy was better,” Logan disagreed. “Or maybe Paris.”

“I wanna go somewhere cool,” Roman complained. “Dad, can we go somewhere cool?”

Virgil grimaced, “One day Ro.”

“Have you not gone any trips?” Logan asked. It was an innocent child’s question, so Virgil wasn’t sure why he could hear a smugness to the boys voice. 

“Dad and I only go to amusement parks,” Roman replied albeit sheepishly. 

“You would like Paris,” Remus told him. “It was super cool! Oh and in London there were a ton of castles and stuff!”

“You like princes right?” Logan asked him. “Then I say London.”

Roman nodded mutely in response, and Virgil gave a sigh. 

  
  


Virgil was more than thankful when Dee walked out of the airport doors and hurriedly pulled his sons in hugs. He climbed into the driver's seat, and Virgil moved to the passenger before they pulled off. 

“In the bag I gave you are souvenirs,” he commented with a smile. 

Virgil glanced back to watch as Remus dove for the bag and bag hurrying through it eagerly. 

“They didn’t drive you insane?” Dee asked redirecting Virgil’s attention.

Virgil chuckled and looked at his boss’ defined face, he seemed a bit more tanned than when he had left. “Still just as sane.”

“Good-”

“Thanks for the snowglobe!” Logan called. 

“Thanks for the shirt and bear,” Remus put in there was the sound of him digging around. “And mini cup?”

“Oh those are for Virgil and Roman,” Dee explained. “I got Roman the bear, the shirt is yours.”

“Me too?” Roman asked surprised taking the toy.

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Virgil told him quickly. 

Dee shrugged, “It’s just-”

“I wanted a magnet,” Remus complained. 

Dee shook his head, “I’m not going to the hospital for you trying to eat one again.”

Virgil had many questions and opened his mouth to ask, but Dee continued. 

“It’s just a shot glass,” he started again. “...I always buy one on trips. I have no one to give it to, so as they smallest of thank you for watching my kids? A shot glass. Let me know when you think of a way I can really repay you.”

Virgil could tell there was more to it, but he smiled and thanked the man regardless. “You let me use your car for days, and you’ve been driving me around. I think that’s thanks enough.”

“Did you get any update on your car?” He asked. 

“The part was supposed to come today, so hopefully only a week more.”

~~~~

“You’ve been pretty quiet,” Virgil observed as he and Roman sat down for dinner. “Missing Remus and Logan already?”

Roman shook his head and poked a bit at his chicken. 

“Everything okay?” Virgil asked hesitantly. 

“I'm fine Virgil.”

Any possible words died in Virgil’s throat. It had been months, possibly an entire year, since Roman had called him by his name. It was something he had grown out of as he had become more comfortable with Virgil. Mr. Storm had become Mr. Virgil, which became Virgil, which had turned into Dad. 

Virgil still clearly remembered the day, Roman had come to him looking nervous and scared and had asked him to call him Dad. He had pulled the boy into a tight hug and held him as he had cried tears of joy (he had been so shocked and happy that he had forgotten he was cooking and had terribly burned their dinner). 

Roman now only called him Virgil as a joke, in those moments when he recalled that day. 

Or when he was truly upset. 

Truly upset with Virgil himself. 

  
  


Virgil decided to give him a bit of a time and space. They ate their dinner in silence and only exchanged a few words as he got Roman ready for bed. But he chose to say something before Roman went to sleep. 

The two had discovered early on that reading a book before bed wasn’t what worked best for them. Instead Roman would climb into his bed and the two would either take turns to make up a story or simply talk about their days. The past few nights with the other two sleeping over he had left the boys alone and they all had seemed grateful, but tonight was back to the not-routine. 

“Should we do a story? Or do you wanna talk?” Virgil asked carefully as Roman sat down on his bed. 

“I dunno.”

“Would you mind telling me what’s wrong, Ro?” Virgil tried. “Did... did  _ I _ do something wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Roman shouted suddenly surprising Virgil. 

“Then... what's up?” Roman sat silently and Virgil gave him a small smile, “Why don't we do a story instead?”

“It’s just not fair,” Roman said quietly. 

“What isn't?”

Small tears came to Roman’s eyes, but he hurriedly wipes them away. “Remus... Remus and Mr. Dee.”

“What about them?”

“It’s not fair!” Roman shouted. “Remus was adopted when he was  _ two!  _ He was two and he gets a rich dad! I had to stay with different people! He left the country while I was stuck with people who hated me!”

Virgil tried not to let his heart break with each word, with each tear his son shed. 

He tried. 

And he failed. 

“I’m sorry,” he replied softly. 

Roman shook his head and moved closer to wrap his arms around Virgil’s torso and pulled him into a hug. “It’s just not fair,” he cried. “It’s not fair that they separated us!”

Virgil hugged Roman back and pressed a kiss into his hair, “I know... and you’re right, It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry,” Roman said after a short silence as he wiped at his eyes. “I love you Dad... It’s just not fair.”

Virgil nodded and held Roman close as the boy cried, trying not to let the words hurt as much as they did. He knew what had happened to the two wasn’t fair. Remus has grown up with a loving family getting anything he could possibly want, and Roman had nothing. 

He had Virgil. 

But that was only official for two years of his life. 

So it wasn’t fair. 

And it wasn’t Virgil’s fault. 

So why did he feel like it was?


	4. Step Four: Don’t Bond With His Kids

**Step Four: Don’t Bond With His Kids**

Days had passed and while Roman seemed happy once more, Virgil still felt as if he needed to do something for his son. To show that he really truly cared and loved him. He just wasn’t sure what. 

He couldn’t afford to take him anywhere too special. Not with his car currently being the bane of his existence. Perhaps he could bake Roman something special? No, Roman would simply be upset that he wasn’t included in the baking. Maybe he could have a “Roman Day” and let the boy pick whatever he wanted to do?

He paused considering what Roman would ask him for when a voice cut in his psyche. 

“Hey Storm?” Michael asked bringing Virgil’s attention back to the meeting. “Can you run this report up to Mr. Ekans? Get some feedback?”

Virgil blinked in surprise as all the eyes in the conference room turned to him, but he nodded and took the folder and headed out. 

The secretary- Lian- looked up as he approached.

“I was sent to get feedback on a report,” Virgil explained. 

She nodded and reached for the phone but hesitated as she did so, “May I say something Mr. Storm?”

“Sure.”

“Mr. Ekans has been through a lot- and I understand it’s not really my place, but can I ask you to be respectful of that?”

Virgil quite frankly had no clue what she was talking about, but he nodded nonetheless, “Of course.”

She nodded satisfied and reached for the phone, “Mr. Storm is here for revisions.”

Inside Dee sat at his desk and gave Virgil a casual wave as he walked in. “You usually don’t bring things to me for revisions.”

Virgil shrugged and sat across from him and handed over the folder, “I was asked to be the runner today.”

Dee nodded and took the folder and grabbed a pen and began to look over the report while Virgil scrolled on his phone. But after a while Dee gave a frustrated sigh. 

“Can I be honest with you?”

Virgil looked up, “Using corrections would be harder if you weren’t.”

Dee’s expression was serious as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair, “This... this is  _ trash _ . Everything about it. It’s not in the format I want, there are spelling mistakes, math is wrong, and  _ more _ . It’s like it was written in two minutes. Like tell me, what- what were you  _ thinking _ ? Are you joking with me or something? ‘Cause you know I don’t like to joke about work. And this needs to go in my report to the CEO tomorrow.  _ Talk to me Virgil, _ what the hell happened?”

Virgil’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, “How would I know?”

Dee gave a groan, “If you don’t know that goes to show this  _ was _ written in two minutes... Just be straight with me, did you put  _ any _ effort into writing this?”

“I didn’t write it.”

“What?”

“I didn’t write it,” Virgil said again. “Michael was supposed to write it with input from Jeff.”

Dee raised an eyebrow and pulled over the cover page for Virgil to see. “It puts you as the sole author.”

“But I didn’t... I’m just the messenger...” he took the page and looked at it confused, before something caught his attention. “It also spells my name wrong... it’s  _ Vigil _ Storm.”

“...So it does.”

There was a long pause before Dee collected all the papers in front of him. “I don’t know what’s going on, but this needs to be redone before morning. I’m gonna need to put  _ you _ on fixing this, because I know you’ll actually do it well regardless of it you did or didn’t write it.”

“It’s gonna take all day, and then some,” Virgil realized quietly.

“Then start.”

Virgil gave a sigh, “Yes sir.”

~~~~

The sound of chattering children found its way to pierce Virgil’s concentration. He looked away from the computer screen and it’s numbers and letters which blurred together as the sound grew louder. 

“I thought he had two kids?”

Virgil shook his head as he tried to focus once more. He was almost done, the math just wasn’t adding up. Once he fixed that he was done. He was free. 

“Dad!”

The sound of Roman’s voice caused Virgil to look up and turn to see his son standing there beaming. Surprised he pulled his son in for a hug and looked up at Dee who lingered in the cubicle entrance, Remus and Logan by his side. 

“It’s almost done,” he informed Dee. “I gotta fix a math issue I  _ know _ is there, but I don’t know how I’m missing it. I’m just  _ barely _ off.”

Dee nodded and moved closer to look over Virgil’s shoulder at the spreadsheet, “Oh I see what you mean. Those two should equal and they’re not.”

“It’s because you have a seven there instead of a one.”

Virgil looked to Logan had taken a post on his other side. “It’s here,” he said pointing at the screen. 

Virgil’s eyes scanned for a moment before he did as the boy said, “Logan you are a genius. _Thank you._ I have been staring at this for _over an_ _hour_.”

Logan seemed taken aback by the praise, but he didn’t say anything so Virgil hurriedly finished everything up. “I’ll send it to you now,” he told Dee. 

“I’ll look it over after dinner,” he promised. 

“What's for dinner?” Roman asked Virgil. 

“Whatever I decide to order.”

“I want Chinese!”

“I want Chinese too,” Remus tossed in. 

“We have food,” Dee disagreed. 

“We don’t have  _ Chinese _ . Why don’t they come over for Chinese and then you two can work together?”

“Virge?”

Virgil shrugged, “You're driving.”

“Then let's go, we can order in the car.”

~~~~

“I’m sorry for being hard on you today,” Dee apologized suddenly. “And I suppose my constant checking in to see how it was going didn’t help.”

Virgil shook his head, “You're my boss. It’s to be expected now and then, and I have a feeling that you would’ve been a lot worse had it  _ not _ been me...”

He shrugged, “I am guilty of playing favorites... And I guess that’s why everyone in your department has been giving you a hard time.”

Virgil looked at him in surprise, “What?”

“I’m not stupid Virgil. I talked to Nadine, she said that recently a lot of people have been treating you wrongly lately because of how I play favorites. They thought you were trying to one up them for a promotion. And that’s why they put your name on that report, right?”

“I...”

“You don’t have to confirm or deny it,” Dee told him. “Just know, that I know.”

“Dad, can we just have a sleepover?” Roman asked looking away from where he and Remus were playing some game on the floor. 

“We need to go home at some point,” Virgil answered, grateful for the distraction.

“Yeah, but Mr. Dee is gonna drive us home and then he has to drive us to school in the morning. If we stay here it's less driving!”

Virgil paused to look for a flaw in that logic, to look for a way to not think about the implication of sleeping in his hot boss’ boss’ house.

“You could stay,” Dee stated and Virgil thought he might die of embarrassment then and there. “Well Remus can give Roman some clothes. As for you- you’re skinny sure- but you could definitely fit my clothes.”

“Sleepover!” The twins shouted in excitement. 

  
  


Virgil was given the guest bedroom down the hall, and a clean set of pajamas to wear. 

“We can pick you out an outfit for tomorrow in the morning,” Dee told Virgil bringing in a set of towels and setting them on a dresser. “You’d look great in one of my suits.”

Virgil hoped he wasn’t blushing too deeply at the comment, “My rent is less than one of your suits.”

Dee chuckled, “Just don't stain it and it’s fine.”

“My son is a walking stain.”

“Yet another thing he and Remus have in common.”

“Are they all asleep?”

“It took a while, but yes they are.”

“Good... good.”

“Well, I’ll let you be... goodnight Virgil.”

“Night Dee.”

~~~~

Virgil had been on the way back from the bathroom when he found Logan standing in the hall. The boy was standing outside the room which was Dee’s, but he didn’t seem to have any urge to knock. 

“Did you need him?” Virgil asked.

Logan blinked up at him before he frowned and moved away from the door, “No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Virgil decided not to push at first, and instead moved to walk off when he noticed a tear in Logan’s eye.

“Is something wrong?” He asked squatting down to look Logan in the eye. 

Logan shifted his weight, but didn’t respond.

“You might feel a bit better if you to tell me or your dad, but if you don’t want to that's okay too.”

“You and Roman are all Dad and Remus care about anymore. He even had us stay with you...” Logan said after a pause. “I was mean, why won’t you just hate me and go away?”

Virgil’s mouth opened and closed in surprise, “I would  _ never _ hate you. And I’m sorry that-”

“Go away! Papa is gone so it was just supposed to be the  _ three _ of us! But now you and Roman are here, and I don't want another dad to make Dad sad again! I just wanna- wanna-” the tears which had been welling in his eyes finally fell and Virgil felt his heart break. He wanted to pull the boy into a hug, but he had a feeling Logan would only shove him away to make it worse. 

“I’m sorry Logan,” Virgil said quietly. “I didn’t mean to take time away from you. But I promise I won’t hate you. And I’m not sure if I can just go away, but know that I’m not trying to take anyone’s spot okay? And I know Roman isn't either. He’s just excited that he has a brother... and actually I was hoping that you’d spend some time with him so he could have _ two _ .”

“They don’t want me around,” Logan disagreed through his tears.

“That’s not true. I’m sure they both want you around, just like your dad does, and just like I do.”

“You do?” he asked rubbing at his eyes.

“Of course I do. I would still be at work right now, if you didn’t show me what I did wrong. And if you still don’t believe me, then how about tomorrow everyone plays a game that  _ you  _ pick? Okay?”

Logan nodded, “Okay.”

“Can I get a hug?”

Logan moved forward to give him a hug which Virgil happily returned. After a pause he stood and took Logan’s hand and led the boy back to his bedroom. 

“Thank you Mr. Virgil,” Logan told him as Virgil tucked him back in.

“You can just call me Virgil. Night Logan.”

“Good night.”

Dee was sitting on the bed when he got back. 

“You are magical,” he declared.

“What?”

“You and Logan. It's amazing it takes Logan  _ forever _ to warm up to people and you accomplished it in under five minutes.”

Virgil shrugged, “Well, he was crying. And I suggest you talk to him come morning.”

Dee nodded and stood, “I will, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an actual  _ gift _ .”

Virgil tried not to blush, “It's fine. I’m sure you’d do the same for Roman.”

Dee didn’t seem to have heard him, “And I thought I was falling for you before.”

A pause. “What?”

“I said, ‘and I thought I was falling for you before.’”

Virgil’s face heated up as his heart drummed in his chest. “I-I heard you, but um...  _ what? _ ”

Dee smiled as he came closer and Virgil subconsciously backed up into the wall, “Your obliviousness is just as attractive.”

_ “What?”  _ his voice only came out in a squeak.

Dee gave a laugh as he moved away, “We’ll talk in the morning. Goodnight Virgil.”

_ “What?” _


	5. Step Five: Do Not Go On A Date

**Step Five: Do Not Go On A Date**

I was right,” Dee nodded pleased with himself. “You look  _ great _ in my suits.”

Virgil blushed more than he wanted to, “Are you sure it’s okay that I wear this?”

“Completely,” Dee nodded circling him. “It’s actually a bit small for me anyway.”

Virgil nodded and glanced at the crisp dark grey suit in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and he had to admit he was a fan of the purple shirt Dee had picked out to go underneath. But with Dee’s style there’s no surprise he’d know what he was doing. His gaze shifted to Dee’s face in the mirror only to find Dee’s eyes were focused on his rear. 

Virgil’s face heated up as memories from the night previously surfaced. 

“Um... can I ask you something?” Virgil asked awkwardly. 

Dee’s eyes met his in the mirror, “Let’s hold that thought until we drop the boys off, okay?”

“Okay...”

~~~~

“I think you’re attractive, adorable, kind, and overall an amazing guy. I’ve liked you for a while Virgil. And quite frankly something in me is telling me it’s mutual. Maybe it’s just what I hope, or maybe it’s the way you stared at me when I intentionally came into your room shirtless to wake you up. Regardless, I want to take you out. So, will you go out with me?”

Virgil was thankful Dee was driving, because he was pretty sure he would’ve driven them both into a tree in shock.

Instead his mouth opened and closed a few times, before he nodded. “Um, yeah. I’ve liked you a lot too, but I um... well...” Virgil trailed off trying to figure out exactly how to explain thoughts that didn’t even make sense to him, but Dee only smiled in response. 

“Perfect. What are you doing Saturday?”

“Um, I was going to take Roman out to have a ‘Roman Day’. What about Sunday?”

“Sunday works for me. You could meet me at my place with Roman and I can be there ready to go with a babysitter?”

Virgil nodded in agreement. “Did you have something in mind?”

His boss’ eyes lit up as if he had been waiting for Virgil to ask, “It’s a surprise.”

~~~~

“Virgil? Can I say something?”

Virgil blinked as the meeting stopped abruptly, but nodded as Mike stood. 

“I know we’re in the middle of a meeting, but I think this needs to be addressed... I apologize for accusing you to getting to know Ekans. I know some of us gave you grief thinking you were trying to steal the promotion- congrats to David by the way.”

A few other coworker murmured in agreement but Jeff spoke, “Why are you guys close anyway?”

“The same thing I always said,” Virgil stated. “Our adopted sons are brothers.”

“There has to be more than that,” Cheryl urged. “The man gave you rides.”

Virgil shook his head, they didn’t need to know about the small detail that he was going on a date with their boss this weekend. “That’s all it is.”

~~~~

“ Somehow Dee looked better than usual tonight. 

He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a nice button up, and yet it still managed to be perfect in a way Virgil couldn’t quite understand. 

“You look nice,” Dee smiled- no that was a smirk- as Virgil entered the home. 

“You too,” Virgil nodded stepping inside. Inside Roman had already sat down beside Remus and Logan, so Virgil was left to do nothing but stand beside Dee anxiously. 

“The babysitter should be here soon, and then we can go,” Dee informed him going to sit on the couch to watch the boys. Virgil followed. 

“Oh! Mr. Dee we got you a present too!” Roman told the man holding up a plastic bag. Virgil blinked in surprise, right he had gotten the three of them souvenirs yesterday. 

“We went to the zoo!” Roman told him happily. “So we got Logan an animal book, Remus a stuffed animal, and you a funny shirt!”

Dee opened the shirt- a forced smile on his face.

He hated it. 

Virgil knew he shouldn’t have gotten him a stupid pun shirt. The man could get anything he wanted. The man had  _ expensive _ clothing, what would he do with such a tacky shirt. He’d just donate it wouldn’t he? He’d toss it out like the nothing it-

“Right Dad?”

Virgil blinked listening back into the conversation. “Hm?”

“I told Mr. Dee that we saw the entire zoo! It was so big that we got tired and took breaks.”

Virgil chuckled, “Very true. I got a lot of pictures too.”

“Can I see?” Remus asked coming closer, and behind him Logan’s eyes peeked up from behind his book. 

Virgil pulled up the pictures on his phone for the boys to see as the doorbell rang. 

The babysitter was a girl in her early twenties, Virgil couldn’t help but feel a tad skeptical but Dee had used her before so he couldn’t argue. 

Not to mention, Dee seemed...  _ upset _ . 

  
  


“So where are we going?” Virgil asked cautiously after they had driven for a few minutes in silence. 

Dee flexed his fingers around the steering wheel as he gave a slight frown, “Surprise.”

“Oh, okay...” He took a deep breath and tried for conversation again. “The whole time we were at the zoo, Roman kept going on about how much Remus and Logan would enjoy it. And how next time they have to come with. So we should probably add that to the eternally long list of things the boys want then?”

Dee’s answer was curt as he glared out at the road, “Yeah.”

That shirt had  _ really _ been the wrong move. 

The silence which had occurred persisted until Dee eventually pulled into a parking space. 

“A carnival?” Virgil asked in surprise. 

“Do you like carnivals?” Was Dee’s worried reply. 

“Well yeah, but I’m not sure the last time I went without Roman.”

“That’s the point,” Dee replied shortly getting out of the car. “Let’s go.”

They had started with carnival games where Dee’s anger seemed to begin dissipate as he watched and laughed at Virgil fail horribly at every single one. 

“Are there any games you're even decent at?” Dee chuckled.

Virgil gave a huff which was more immature than he’d like to admit. “I’m sorry you come here a lot so you’re great at everything.”

“I don’t actually,” he laughed. “I haven’t been here since- since the divorce...” 

Shit Virgil had just made things worse hadn’t he?

“How about we get on some rides?” Dee asked starting to walk away. “Unless you want to lose some more?” The attempt at humor was appreciated but nothing more came from it as they headed towards the rides.

~~~~

The conversation inside the ferris wheel had lapsed briefly and in the moment’s silence Virgil couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle as he thought on how the evening had begun. He was so sure this date would be a disaster after the way Dee had seemed so upset when they left, but now he would certainly agree to a second date if asked.

“What did I do that’s funny?”

Virgil refocused on Dee’s face as the man popped a bit of cotton candy in his mouth, “I was just thinking that everyone at work would laugh if they saw you right now.”

Dee rolled his eyes, “I can have fun. It’s not like I live at work.”

“I know that.”

“Good... And I wanted to apologize too,” Dee said awkwardly looking out the side of the ferris wheel at the rest of the carnival. “I was kind of angry at myself at the start, and I didn’t mean to upset you at all.”

“Angry at yourself?” Virgil repeated confused.   
  


“My plan for this date was actually to go to the zoo, they have really nice lights and things at night. But um, apparently you took Roman yesterday so I had to come up with something on the spot. So uh, glad you don't hate carnivals?”

“So... you weren’t upset because I got you a tacky shirt?”

Dee looked back to Virgil and stared at him blankly before a laugh escaped, “You thought I was mad over a shirt?”

Virgil blushed involuntarily as he gave a shrug, “Maybe...”

Dee only laughed harder and after a moment of watching him, Virgil couldn’t help but laugh too. 

They must have looked like a couple of idiots sitting at the top of the ferris wheel laughing their asses off, but quite frankly Virgil couldn’t have had it any other way.

“Thank you Virgil,” Dee smiled as they calmed down he must have seen Virgil’s confused look as he stood and moved to sit beside Virgil instead of across from him. “It's been awhile since I laughed like that at absolutely nothing... A long while.”

Virgil smiled back, “Well I'm glad my freaking out was useful.”

Dee didn’t say anything, but it's not like he had to. Virgil was just grateful for how close they were to one another. For once he didn’t need to stress about the boundaries between boss and employee or the boundaries between friends. Dee was  _ here, _ and Virgil could just enjoy that. 

He didn’t even realize what he was doing as he reached out and touched Dee’s face. He ran his fingers lightly over the scars, as he traced them with his eyes. Whatever had happened must have been painful, but now in some strange way they seemed to add to the unusual beauty that was Dante Ekans- that was Dee. 

Virgil continued tracing his finger close to Dee’s yellow-green eye and Virgil didn’t miss how his eyebrow raised in something like amusement.

“Sorry,” Virgil replied pulling his hand away. 

Dee opened his mouth to speak, but it was then Virgil noticed their surroundings and he pulled farther away, “We’re next to get out.”

Dee closed his mouth and looked behind him with a short nod, “So we are.”

  
  


He shouldn’t have done that. It was a bad idea. A super bad idea. He crossed a line. A giant line. It wasn’t like he was touching the _other_ _side_ of Dee’s face. He was touching Dee’s scars. _Scars. _He had no business messing in things he knew nothing about. So what if Dee didn’t seem bothered and he had carried on like nothing had happened? It was a crossed line. One which shouldn’t have been crossed.

God, why was he such a screw up at life?

Roman was half asleep by the time they were back. Virgil chuckled as he picked up his son- Jesus he had gotten big.    
  


“I’m not tired,” Roman yawned into Virgil’s side. 

“I know,” Virgil replied moving towards the door where Dee was standing watching him with a smile. “Thank you for tonight... And I’m sorry again, I shouldn’t have... Not without permission...”

Dee rolled his eyes, “Stop it. It's actually refreshing to find a person who doesn’t hate them.”

“Still I shouldn’t have-”

Virgil’s words were cut off as Dee leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “It’s fine Virgil. Have a good night.”

It took Virgil three tries to respond and even then his voice came out softly, “Night.”


	6. Step Six: Do Not Talk About The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get serious for a bit

**Step Six: Do Not Talk About The Past**

Virgil eyes left the menu in front of him as his phone buzzed with a text from Dee. 

_ Be there in five _

Virgil smiled as he put his eyes back on the menu feeling a tad more relaxed Now that Dee was on his way. They had intended to walk over for their lunch date together but Dee’s meeting had run late so Virgil had come over to secure a table for the two of them. Meaning Virgil had gotten the pleasure of sitting awkwardly for the past ten min under the pitying eyes of his waitress who seemed convinced that he had been stood up. 

He was debating what to get for a moment before he was surprised to see a form sit down in the seat across from him. Virgil lowered the menu confused. The man was dressed simply in jeans and a business casual shirt, his eyes were dark and his hair brown, but Virgil didn’t think this man worked with him. Or that he even knew him at all. 

“Uh... can I help you?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, “What’s your relationship with Dante Ekans?”

Virgil blinked, “Why? ...And who are you?”

“I asked you a question,” he said sharply leaning forward in his seat.  _ “What’s your relationship with Dante Ekans?” _

“Look I don’t know who you are. And I don’t know how any of this is relevant to you.”

“Just answer the question!” he shouted, slamming his hand down on the table drawing the eyes of everyone else. 

“He’s my boss!” 

The man gave a laugh as he sat back in the chair, “ _ Your boss? _ Really? You just want me to believe that?”

“I just _want_ you to go away.”

The man gave Virgil a glare as he stood to his feet and leaned across the table, “Listen you little-”

“That’s enough!”

Virgil looked to Dee’s face and felt a swell of relief. 

“What are you doing here?” Dee asked him. 

The man leaned back to look Dee in the eye with a glare which Dee returned- but Virgil didn’t miss his hand tremble. 

“I planned on talking to you, but you weren’t here yet but your newest  _ toy _ was. So I decided to have a little chat.”

“Get out of here.”

“No _ . _ ”

“Get out!”

“Give me my kids and then maybe I’ll consider it.”

Kids? Virgil blinked taking in the man's words. Then that would make him...

“You’re not getting  _ anything _ from me.”

“Selfish as ever, huh Dee?”

Dee’s gaze dropped before his voice came out quietly, “Please just leave me alone.”

Virgil gave a swallow as he studied Dee’s expression- the worried look in his eyes. It was an expression he had never seen on the man’s face. Gone was the happiness, the cockiness, and the attitude which usually made up the man. And instead there was something closer to anger- no closer to  _ fear _ ? 

Virgil glanced between the two men before he slowly rose from his seat, “Maybe we should just head back to the office?” me suggested trying to redirect attention to himself and offer them an out at the same time. “We can order lunch.”

Dee nodded and moved to take a step, but the man grabbed Dee by the wrist, “You’re not going  _ anywhere! _ Not until you tell me where you took my sons!”

“No way in hell!” Dee tried to pull his wrist away but the man didn’t let go.

“Excuse me Sirs?” a man in a suit asked coming over. “I ask that you all either sit and eat  _ peacefully _ or you leave. You are disturbing our other customers.”

“I have a restraining order against this man,” Dee said in reply with a small smile to the restaurant manager. “Would you mind calling the police for me?”

Those seemed to be the magic words as the man left then and Dee and Virgil were left to their lunch. 

A completely silent lunch. 

Followed by a silent walk back to the office. 

Followed by days without a text back.

~~~~

Virgil didn’t want to cross boundaries. 

There were lines.

There were borders. 

But Virgil didn’t know where they lie. 

He and Dee were boss and employee. They were fathers. They were going out. They were dating. 

But they weren’t  _ boyfriends _ . 

They hadn’t had that conversation yet. It was funny really, Virgil had run that conversation through his head at least four times  _ before _ that lunch. He had planned to bring up mid way through the meal. He had planned to frame it in a way that made it sound like his coworkers were at fault for his sudden questions. 

He had been planning to ask what they were- and he was hoping Dee would put a title on it. 

But Dee’s ex had thrown a wrench into his little plan. 

And a hammer. 

And a sledgehammer. 

And a chainsaw. 

Because not only did Virgil not know what he and Dee are, but on top of that Dee wasn’t picking up the phone and according to rumors he hadn’t been showing up for work since. 

So Virgil didn’t know where he stood. 

And yet he still stood on Dee’s doorstep, brownies in one hand, and Roman’s hand in the other. 

The doorbell rang from some time before Dee opened the door. 

His eyes were wide and red as they scanned Virgil in confusion. “Hi,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” Virgil nodded. “I brought brownies and an offer...” At Dee’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I watch the boys, and you take a nap?”

Dee’s eyebrows scrunched as he stepped back to let them in. “I’ll take brownies, but I’m not making you a babysitter.”

“I’m volunteering.”

“Virgil-”

“Relax Dee,” Virgil tried. “Just relax enough take a nap.”

Dee frowned before he sighed, “I’m taking the brownies with me.”

“Deal.”

  
  


Dee had retreated to his bedroom so it was Virgil’s job to drag his boys out of theirs. But a promise of playing Clue and watching movies seemed to do the trick. 

The two seemed fine thankfully as fun times went on, specifically a round of Clue and a few card games while some movie played in the background. They had had a break for dinner but Dee hadn’t appeared so Virgil had chosen to let him be, and instead he kept to the three children and occupying them this Friday night. 

It wasn’t until a tired head leaned against his leg that he realized how late it was. 

He was about to shake the boy and tell Roman it’s about time they go home, but when he set a hand on the small shoulder he realized it was Remus laying on his leg. Roman meanwhile was leaning onto Logan who was playing a game on Virgil’s phone giving him pointers as he fought drooping eyelids. 

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

There was the inevitable argument of not wanting to go to bed but Virgil had easily won in the end by way of picking up Logan and tossing the boy over his shoulder. 

“This is unfair,” Logan complained. “What if I just picked you up and brought me somewhere?”

“Then I’d marvel at your strength. And if it's any consolation, you’re heavy.”

“I was about to come get them,” Dee smiled as Virgil headed up the stairs. 

“I told you,  _ I’ve got it _ ,” Virgil promised. “Dinner is still on the stove though if you want.”

“I may have eaten too many brownies...”

“You’re not supposed to eat brownies until you eat dinner and all your vegetables,” Logan chided from where he lay on Virgil’s shoulder. 

Dee chuckled and reached over to ruffle his son’s hair, “Yes, but I’m the Daddy here so I get to break the rules now and then.”

“That’s unfair.  _ Adults _ are unfair.”

“Very unfair,” Remus agreed.

“Why don't you and Roman stay the night?” Dee suggested after a moment. 

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked him in surprise.

Dee didn’t meet his eye as he instead kept his eyes on Roman and Remus who were watching them, “Yeah, I- I uh, wanted to talk to you anyway.”

Virgil didn’t push and instead he and Dee got the three boys changed and ready for bed together. Dee looked as if nothing was bothering him. He got his boys ready laughing as he did, and when Logan inisited on reading aloud from one of his books to the twins Dee kept interrupting with jokes to make them all laugh. 

He seemed perfectly fine. 

Which made Virgil only wonder how often he made people think he was. 

  
  


When the boys were in bed Virgil followed Dee into his room. He lingered in the doorway waiting as Dee gathered some clothes Virgil could wear to bed, but he paused and instead set them on his bed, “Can we talk for a bit?”

Virgil blinked in surprise, before he nodded. 

Dee sat on his bed and patted beside him, encouraging Virgil to move from his spot and after a moment’s hesitation he closed the door and did so.The moment he sat down Dee pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for today,” Dee said into his shoulder. “You didn’t have to come... Hell I have been ignoring you and yet you still- I’m sorry. I-”

Virgil hugged him back, “You’re welcome.”

Dee pulled back from the hug and he wiped at his eyes. “Thank you,” he said again. “It means a lot. And... I’m sorry.” 

“Dee-”

“No- just, just let me.”

Virgil studied his serious face, “...Okay.”

“I’m sorry. I-I never thought he’d bother you, and when he did I shut down. I- I was scared.” Dee’s gaze fell to his hands as he laughed at his own thoughts. “ _ Scared _ ... I thought I had gotten past this. I changed my number, got new cars, hell I changed cities so the kids could be in a different school... but I never changed my job,” Dee continued his voice soft. “Now and then he calls the office, each time with a different number. But he had  _ stopped _ . I thought it was finally over-” his voice broke and tears began to flow from his eyes. 

Virgil didn’t even know what to do, what was he supposed to do? 

Dee was  _ Dee.  _

He was smooth, he was smart, he was sharp, he was sarcastic, he was the one who made Virgil feel better when Virgil wasn’t sure he could take it. 

Dee was strong.

Dee was strong. 

_So_ much stronger than Virgil had previously thought. 

“I didn’t even talk to him for five minutes the other day,” Dee mumbled through his tears. “And he reduced me to this. Shit... I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“You don’t need to act with me, not now, not ever,” Virgil promised him. “How... How long have you been pretending everything’s okay?”

“I... I try not to let the boys know anything is wrong. And I don't let anyone at work know about my personal life. So I-I don’t know...”

Virgil wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say a word, instead he opened his arms in silent question and Dee fell into them. The sudden weight caused Virgil to fall back against the bed, but he didn’t complain.

“I’m sorry,” Dee mumbled into Virgil’s chest when his tears had subsided. 

Virgil held him tighter, “Shut up.”

“...What?”

“You’re being an idiot,” Virgil told him quietly. “You’re human too and you seem to be forgetting that. So you’re an idiot.”

Dee stifled a laugh, “That’s not how this works. You’re supposed to be kind and comforting, not mean.”

“I can do both.”

Dee gave a laugh and Virgil found himself relishing in the sound, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t,” Dee agreed before he gave a yawn. “You wouldn’t be my boyfriend if I hated you.”

“Boyfriend?” Virgil repeated in surprise. 

Dee gave another yawn as he snuggled into Virgil’s chest, “Yeah...”

Virgil smiled to himself as Dee’s breathing evened out. 

_ Boyfriend.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious times have thus ended


	7. Step Seven: Absolutely Do Not Say It

**Step Seven: Absolutely Do Not Say It**

Virgil had been having a bad day. A bad week. A bad _weeks?_

That wasn’t grammar. But then again nothing made sense anymore. Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what time was or what it meant anymore. He had too much to think about and get done to focus on anything else.

The root of all his issues could be traced to work unsurprisingly. He had been given the opportunity to take the lead on a project, which was good and fine. Until he had learned that he would need to present in front of the CEO. And then the person he was working closest with was called overseas so they could only work over video call at absurd hours. And it’s not like this needed to be perfect or anything, because it wasn’t like the CEO was going to have a company party the evening after Virgil’s presentation so Virgil would have to face him  _ twice _ . 

So yeah work was a mess. 

Virgil was just lucky that Dee was obligated to be on his side. 

“Damnit,” Virgil muttered searching through his suitcase. Finally he gave a sigh and turned to Dee who was watching him. “I’m gonna have to run to my place.”

“It’s almost one am,” Dee said in confusion. 

Virgil nodded and grabbed his keys, “I left stuff in my desk, and this is the only time Daniel is free so we can work.”

“When do you plan on sleeping though?”

“When I’m done.”

Dee gave a sigh but it was clear to see he didn’t agree, “Alright. Do you want me to make some coffee for when you get back?”

“No, no, you get some sleep. I’ll be back in a bit.”

  
  


Virgil entered his own home with a yawn and out of reflex he flipped the switch before he remembered his power was out. What was this, day five now without electricity? The power outage had been a result of a storm and a few other things going wrong and it had succeeded in leaving Virgil’s street without power. But given it seemed there were more important places on the street who deserved power than him and his neighbors. 

Thankfully Dee had allowed Virgil and Roman to stay with him, but Virgil couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty. He shook his head to ignore the thoughts and instead turned on his phone flashlight and moved to his room. Inside he went to the desk and began grabbing whatever files could possibly be important and shoved them in a bag. He glanced at the clock hoping he could make it back to Dee’s before Daniel called. 

~~~~

“Okay _spill._”

Virgil looked up from his lunch confused to see his coworkers has gathered around him, “Spill what?”

“You and the Boss!” Liam said sitting across from the table. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Uh? She gave me corrections on the project?”

“N-not _her_! You and  _ Ekans _ ! You guys are crazy close.”

Virgil gave a sigh, “We are raising our kids.”

“You guys are still close.”

“Is there something more going on?” Someone else chimed in. 

“Are you together?” Asked a third.

Virgil gave a groan. 

“Did you come to my office to simply groan on my couch, or did you come to make out on my desk?”

“Neither!” Virgil answered turning to Dee’s smirking face, wishing his blush would go away. “I just needed a break from people asking me what our relationship is.”

Dee raised an eyebrow, “So to get them to stop questioning us... you came to my office?”

Virgil paused, “I’m tired Dee. Don’t ask me to do things that make sense.”

Dee shrugged and turned his attention to his desktop, “You could just tell them all we’re together.”

“Nope. They freaked when they thought you were playing favorites before. What will they do when they find out I’m your  _ actual _ favorite?” 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever said you were.”

“I am if you want this to work. And you said before that you didn’t want others to know with your ex lurking in the shadows.”

“Well it’s been over a month and he’s backed off. And I don’t think he lurks. And you’re much more the lurking the type to be honest. Plus if we admit it, that means I can one hundred percent kiss you whenever I feel like it.”

“I don’t think that would be very professional.”

Dee looks up from his computer with a smile, “So? Long as it’s not with the CEO what is anyone going to do? They’re all pretty scared of me.”

“I...I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“I do.”

“I don’t know what to do with you.”

“If you need ideas we could start with you climbing on my desk and-”

“No.”

~~~~

Virgil blinked, “Huh?”

“I just wanted to speak with you a bit if that’s alright,” Mr. Hart said again. “Perhaps just for a bit when you come to pick Roman up?”

Virgil nodded slowly in agreement, “Um, alright...”

The teacher gave him a large smile which didn’t do too much to call Virgil’s nerves. 

What could Roman’s teacher possibly want to speak to him privately about? Had Roman been acting out? Were kids being mean to him? Was he struggling? If he was, why hadn’t Roman told him?

“I can hear you thinking,” Dee commented as they walked back to his car. 

“Mr. Hart wants to speak with me,” Virgil yawned. “I don’t know what about though.”

“Well I doubt it’s anything too serious,” Dee tried. “He called me in a few weeks ago to tell me that Remus kept trying to eat magnets... I have tried so many times to get him to stop.”

Virgil chuckled, “I have multiple questions about that.”

Dee sighed, “Logan once used a magnet to pick up a fork or something, and ever since Remus seems convinced that if eats magnets he’ll get magnet powers. Doesn't matter that he’s been trying for years and only succeeded in making me drive to the emergency room.”

“At least he’s persistent?”

“Sure. Anyway, my point is, I doubt it's serious.”

“I’m pretty sure eating magnets counts as serious."

  
“Yes but I have the chaotic twin, you don’t.”

Virgil paused as climbed in Dee’s car, “Is it wrong that I feel a tad better?”

Dee shrugged, “Hell if I know.”

  
  


His nerves were running high. 

Well higher than usual. Well no he had already been worried about work so they had doubled. Or was it more than that? What exactly was math again?

“Dad!” The sounds of Roman’s voice was an instant relaxer. He smiled and bent down to give his son a hug.

“Have a good day?”

“Yeah, did you?”

“I did.”

“But why’d you come inside? Usually you pick me up in the pick up line.”

Virgil nodded, “That’s true, but this morning when I walked you in to help carry your project? Your teacher said he wanted to talk to me for a few minutes. So why don’t you head with Remus and Dee to get Logan from his class, while I talk to Mr. Hart?”

Roman frowned, “I didn’t do anything.”

Virgil smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair, “I believe you.”

Roman still seemed skeptical of the situation, but he joined Remus and Dee and left the room. There were only two students left- but they were gathering their things- and their teacher Mr. Hart who gave Virgil a friendly smile and wave. 

Virgil gave an awkward one back as he approached where the man was erasing a whiteboard, “Hi... Mr. Hart.”

“Hi and just call me Patton,” he greeted. “How was your day?”

Virgil resisted the urge to say he had been stressing about this all day and instead said: “It was fine. You?”

“I’m good- hi Mindy!” He waved as a woman entered the door. 

The woman exchanged a greeting before the two kids left with her talking excitedly about after school. In other words, leaving Virgil and Patton alone. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Virgil asked awkwardly. 

The teacher nodded and turned to lean back against the board so he could watch Virgil with concern filled eyes. “Roman told me something kind of...  _ disconcerting _ ,” he started gently. 

Virgil gave a swallow as he nodded for the man to go on. “What about?”

“About you.”

This was it. The end of the road. There must have been some type of miscommunication. And now the teacher must think Virgil would  _ harm _ his son? Is that what this was about? Would- Would Roman be taken away- no no _no._ He forced the line of thinking away. “What about me?”

“He said that you weren’t sleeping,” the teacher said catching Virgil off guard. “That you have barely been eating, and that you seem worried all the time... Roman is really worried about you. And now I can’t help but be worried either.”

Virgil wasn’t sure how to function well enough to respond. It felt like a kick in the chest. 

Had he really been causing his son so much worry? So much  _ pain? _

“I know you don’t really know me but I’m always willing to listen,” Patton said in Virgil silence. He moved to his desk and pulled something out a drawer and scribbled something on it before holding it out for Virgil to take. “If you ever just want to talk about anything and get coffee or something, just let me know. Okay, kiddo?”

Virgil slowly, “O-okay.”

“Is it over?” Roman asked when Virgil joined them in front of the school. 

“Did he get in trouble?” Remus asked. 

“No one’s in trouble,” Virgil replied looking down to Roman before he pulled his confused boy into a hug. “Just reminded that I’ve got great kid.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Roman smiled hugging him back. 

  
  


“You alright?”

Virgil looked up from where he had been spinning the teacher’s business card in his hands to where Dee was sitting across the couch from him. “I’m fine, why?”

“Because you’ve seen shaken since we left the school. And you kept staring at that number. Don’t tell me he hit on you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked to where the boys were playing some sort of game before he pocketed the card. “He told me that Roman’s been saying that he’s worried about me. My sleeping and eating habits I mean. I... I didn’t realize he could tell.”

“He’s smart,” Dee shrugged. “And it’s not exactly as if you’re hiding it... I’m worried about you too.”

“Once I’m done with this project,” Virgil lied. Lie. He knew it was one. Because there would always be more work to do. 

Dee could see through the lie but instead he sighed and changed the direction of. The conversation, “Why did he give you his number?”

“Incase I wanted to talk? He suggested getting coffee.”

“You should talk to him.”

Virgil frowned, “I don’t know...”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Do you want me to run through each of the scenarios?”

Dee gave a sigh, “How about this, tell me when the last time you hung out with your friends was?”

Virgil’s gaze fell to his hands, “I-I... don’t have any.”

“Huh? What about-”

“Everyone at the office doesn’t mind my presence when I’m there, but they’d never talk to me outside of work. There’s the other parents, but it’s clear they don’t like me that much. And your friends are  _ yours _ ... so yeah, I-” he gave a short laugh at his own absurdity. “I don’t have any friends here.”

He felt stupid. He felt pathetic. 

He felt  _ lonely _ . 

Yes he had Dee and he had Roman, but other than that he had no one. Definition of pathetic right?

Dee’s hug wasn’t helping. It didn’t change the loneliness in Virgil’s heart and yet it was still appreciated. 

“You should meet you with him,” Dee said after a pause. 

Virgil chose to lean into his boyfriend’s chest instead of reply. 

“He seems like a nice person,” Dee tried again. “And it would be good for you to do something  _ for you. _ ”

“I do things for me.”

“Like what? To me it seems like you do everything to make Roman happy, and then a lot to make me and my boys happy, but what do you do to make  _ yourself _ happy?”

“I’m happy when you guys are happy. That’s... that's all I need.”

Virgil felt as Dee gave a sigh, “Virgil...”

“Fine... If- if I say I’ll text him will you drop it?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine.”

~~~~

Virgil arrived early. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why, but here he sat fifteen minutes early in the corner of this cafe. 

He swirled the coffee in his cup as he stared purely as something to do. He was still doing just that when Patton appeared at the other side of the table, a large smile on his face. 

“Hi! I’m so glad you actually texted me!”

Virgil nodded awkwardly, “Um yeah... I can buy you something to drink?”

“No no kiddo. I can pay for myself, I’ll be right back. Did you want something?”

“I’m still working on this one.”

“It’s kind of funny getting to talk to you actually,” Patton commented when he returned and sat down. “I usually just get to know parents through their kids. I don’t have actual conversations with them often.”

“Only when something’s wrong?” Virgil guessed.

“Or when something is really good. But how are you?”

“Fine I guess, you?”

“I’m good.” There was a short pause and Virgil spent it wondering when the man would just get to the point and began hammering into Virgil about taking care of himself, but instead he just asked, “Can I call you Virgil? Or do you prefer Mr. Storm?”

“V-Virgil is fine...”

He nodded satisfied, “Perfect. You have anything fun planned coming up, Virgil? Roman was saying you were going to a party or something.”

“Yeah, um work is going to be having a fancy party next week. But um... does he talk about me a lot?”

“All the time. It’s clear you’re his favorite person.”

“Remus is his favorite person,” Virgil disagreed quickly. 

Patton looked surprised but he shook his head, “No, you’re definitely his favorite. He said so himself in an essay about his role model.”

Virgil could’ve died happy in that moment. 

The rest of time proceeded with conversation which evolved from talk about Roman, to talk about Virgil, to everything that was bothering Virgil. It was strange being able to so easily talk to another person. It was like Patton had bewitched him with his smile and forced Virgil to trust him. 

And the worst part was that Virgil wasn’t even upset about it. 

~~~~

“Virgil.”

The seriousness of Dee’s voice caused Virgil to look up in surprise from where he had been fidgeting with his blazer, “What?” He asked worriedly. “Do I look stupid?”

Dee looked confused at the question, “No, you look  _ amazing _ , what are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This!” Dee shouted holding Virgil’s phone. “Patton texted you.”

Virgil looked at the screen and read the text aloud, “Have fun tonight.”

“It’s not fair,” Dee declared. “You two have been friends for a week and you’re texting casually. Meanwhile you only text me now and then.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I have literally been in the same room as you all day.”

“But that was at work during your presentation.”

“I’m sorry, did you want me to stop talking to the CEO in order to text you back?”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

Virgil paused, “I don’t know even know how to respond to that. So instead can we go to the party?”

“This isn’t over.”

“Yes it is.”

~~~~

The party was going... fine?

Once they had arrived Dee had split to go entertain the CEO and placate him while Virgil had been left to his coworkers. But at least there was an open bar. 

“Storm?”

Virgil turned and gave a polite smile to the man who had called his name. It was a man from accounting, but Virgil could not for the life of him remember the man’s name. “Hi.”

“Hey Bryan,” someone else said thankfully. 

Bryan gave a nod, “How are all of you?”

Virgil mumbled a “good” and listened to others talk before a comment caught him off guard. 

“Oh, did you not bring a date Storm?”

“Virgil  _ very _ single,” Liam answered for him. 

“And very gay,” Marie added. 

“That’s not needed,” Virgil replied awkwardly as he noticed Bryan take a step closer. 

“Someone would pass on you,  _ Virgil _ ?” Bryan asked in surprise. 

Virgil wished he was drunk, “I’m  _ really _ not looking for anything right now.”

But unfortunately the conversation and forced flirting continued while Virgil stood awkwardly in between until after way too long Virgil managed to escape to the lobby with the excuse of wanting to call the babysitter. 

He gave a sigh and sat down in a chair and pulled out his phone. 

After about ten minutes he rose from his seat to head back inside but unfortunately Bryan crossed his path before he could escape inside. 

“Call go well?” Bryan asked.

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, he’s- he’s getting ready for bed...”

“How old is your son?” He asked casually, making no move to let Virgil walk away without conversation. 

“He’s seven... um, do you have kids?”

“No, just me. Figured I’d take the dive on that when I meet the right one.”

“That makes sense...”

“So... do you-”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil blurted. “Um Bryan? Look you seem nice and all, but um...”

“Hm?”

“I’m actually seeing someone. I just haven’t told everyone.”

The man’s eyes widened and then he gave an understanding nod. “Oh...”

Virgil mumbled another apology and ducked back inside. 

  
  


The party was finally winding down when Virgil met up with Dee. Virgil and coworkers seemed to have the same idea as his boyfriend and were grabbing a final drink before the bar closed. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

Dee nodded and took a swig from his glass, “Hi... Have a good night?”

Virgil shrugged, “It was fine. I-”

“Virgil!” Marie interjected. “Bryan is leaving. You should talk to him first.”

Virgil gave a grimace, “I’m really not interested.”

“Have some fun! It doesn’t have to be serious.”

“Look really I-”

“He’s not interested,” Dee interrupted from behind Virgil. “He’s already dating someone.”

Marie’s eyes widened in shock, “Y-you are?”

“Dee,” Virgil warned turning to him, but Dee gave him a serious look in return. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure how I felt, but then I saw him talking to you all night. And it was in that moment, when I wanted to break his face for simply being in your personal space, that I realize that I’m  _ one hundred percent  _ in love with you.”

Virgil wasn’t sure how function well enough to respond. 

He could feel his face darkening into a blush as he heard the surprised twitters of his coworkers around them. 

“We were supposed to be keeping things quiet,” Virgil mumbled. 

Dee seemed to take that as a challenge, and the next thing he knew Virgil found lips on his. Virgil couldn’t help but kiss the man back before he pulled away. “You’re ridiculous,” Virgil smiled. “But I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last! Thanks for being on this wild ride with me!


	8. Step Eight: Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never Go on a Fancy Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the end folks

**Step Eight: Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never, Never Go on a Fancy Vacation**

  
  


“This place is awesome!” Roman cheered heading out on the balcony, and Virgil was forced to agree. From here they could see the beach below. And it was more than picturesque. 

“Daddy, can we go to the beach now?” Remus asked.

Dee chuckled, “Let’s at least unpack first.”

“Unpacking is boring. Beaches are fun.”

“We are going to be here for a week and a half. There’s plenty of time for the beach later.”

“What about after we unpack?” Logan asked. 

Dee gave a chuckle, “You too?”

“It’s a  _ beach, _ Dad!”

  
  


Virgil was more than happy about this beach trip. 

Dee had been planning it for months, a trip to some place warm in the middle of the winter during the boy’s winter break with a few extra days added on. The only thing which worried Virgil however was if he’d be able to bring himself to leave and head back to the snow and cold at home. 

Well, he was also a tad nervous about keeping track of the three boys while enjoying himself. He had thought it would be fine the summer previous, and then Remus had pulled a disappearing act at Disney and Virgil’s heart had nearly stopped. He had gone running to a security person who worked there speaking so quickly that he wasn’t sure that the woman had understood what he was saying. 

Dee thankfully had handled the situation much better and had quickly found Remus looking at some toy in one of the gift shops. 

This time round however, Virgil had decided that regardless of what the boy wanted Remus needed to be directly in front of him as they walked into the town square.  The square was busy and full of people looking into touristy shops and-  _ oh _ , was that a bakery he just smelled?

He heard as Dee gave a laugh behind him and as an arm snuck around his waist, “Dessert comes after lunch.”

But unfortunately after lunch the bakery was left behind in the urge to get to the beach. But Virgil silently swore he’d be back for it. 

~~~~

“Dee what have you done?”

“Hm?”

“We look like such... such a  _ family _ .”

“Why do you make that sound like it’s a bad thing?”

“Because all five of us are wearing  _ matching _ swim trunks!”

“I like them,” Dee shrugged. 

“You guys always say we’re harder to tell apart further away,” Remus commented slinking up beside Roman. “How will you tell now?”

“It will be  _ fine _ .”

  
  


The beach looked just as beautiful as it had from the balcony. After a hurry to put on sunscreen the twins had ran down to water while Logan set himself up in some wet sand to build something that was to be “perfect”.

Virgil smiled from his spot on the blanket as he watched the boys go for a moment before he frowned, “Dee, how far out is Remus?”

Dee looked away from getting comfortable to the boys, “Isn’t that Roman?”

“Nope.”

He gave a groan, “Are you making me the one who’s in charge of policing the boys?”

“We can switch later,” Virgil promised. “For now though...”

“I’m going. I’m going... But you’re an ass.”

“Love you too!”

Virgil didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he found himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes groggily to find Logan smiling at him, “It’s finished! You have to come look and take a picture!”

Virgil gave a yawn before he grabbed his phone and stood and let himself be dragged down the beach to where a large and impressive sand rocket was standing. It was 3D and bigger than most sandcastles and Virgil really wasn’t entirely sure how it was standing when there were gaps on part of the bottom, but it was  _ really _ cool. 

“That’s amazing Logan,” he praised walking around it. “How did you do it? And how long did that take?”

“A long time,” Logan replied dipping his hands into a bucket of water and tapping the outside of his large rocket. “Each time we come to the beach I try and fail, but this time I  _ actually got it!  _ Can you take a picture?”

“Sure. But come to the front so I can see you in it.”

Logan did so and Virgil smiled snapping a few pictures of his proud face beside his creation.

“Wow, your son is quite the architect,” a woman said passing by. 

Virgil smiled back, “Thank you, but he’s not-”

“Thank you!” Logan tossed in before Virgil could finish. “But I want to be an astronomer.”

“Oh?” She chuckled. “I wish you much luck, but given you can already do this I bet you can do it.”

He thanked her in response and as she walked away. “So what are you going to do next?” Virgil asked Logan. 

Logan paused, “I’m going to maintain it until Dad comes and looks, and then I think I’m gonna get in the water.”

“Do you want me to get him?”

“No, I like watching. It’s kind of funny.”

Virgil found himself looking to where Dee was standing in the water shouting, “Remus! Roman!  _ Whichever one of you _ \- stop that! And come back here! Fu- I told you not to go out that far!”

He had to laugh in agreement, “Yes it is.”

  
  


“Did you see Logan’s rocket?”

Virgil nodded at Dee’s proud face, “Not only did I see it, but I took many pictures for you.”

“Let me see.”

Virgil dug his phone out his bag to see a text from Patton:

_ I hope you know I am very jealous of all this beach fun kiddo _

_ But keep sending pictures! _

Virgil gave a smile as he replied to the text before handing the phone to Dee. 

Dee gave him a skeptical look, “What’s so funny?” 

Virgil shrugged, “Patton is jealous.”

Dee smiled proudly, “As he should be. You’re  _ my _ boyfriend after all.”

“I meant about being on vacation,” Virgil said rolling his eyes. “I will never understand why you’re jealous of Patton. You’re the one who told me to make friends.”

“He’s so  _ nice,”  _ Dee tried and failed to explain. “Like it’s  _ impossible _ to dislike him and that’s why I dislike him.”

“...For the spite?”

“Come on you know what I mean.”

“I really don’t. Unlike you I’m not the jealous type.”

Dee rolled his eyes, “Then what type are you?”

Virgil shrugged as he stood and began to make his way back towards the ocean for his shift, “I don’t know what type I am, but I know you’re mine.”

Dee gave a sputter of sounds in response that Virgil could only help but laugh at. “Being smooth doesn’t fix this!” Dee got out finally. 

“I disagree.”

~~~~

“Virgil can you help me with something?”

Virgil looked up from his book in surprise to see Remus by his side, “Sure. What can I do?”

“I want to get a surprise for my ne- for my  _ Daddy _ .”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Okay... um, well we were all going to go shopping tomorrow? Why don’t you pick something then and I’ll buy it?”

“No, I want to use my allowance.”

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked him. “You don’t want to spend it on a souvenir for yourself?”

The boy shook his head as he sat down in the seat across from Virgil, “Nope. It’s for Daddy. I just don’t know what to get. So, what things do _you_ like?”

“Um... I’m a fan of snowglobes?” Virgil tried but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being very unhelpful. “But I’m sure Dee will like whatever you get him!”

“Snowglobes are cool,” Remus thought aloud. “Just have to be sure I don’t drop it.”

“Well maybe when you buy it they’ll wrap it in paper or something so it’s a tad safer.”

Remus nodded and hopped up from his seat, “Thanks Virgil!”

Virgil couldn’t help but find his smile infectious, so he smiled back as he reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Anytime.”

~~~~

“How long till it stops raining?” Roman groaned staring out the window. 

Virgil rolled his eyes as he walked over to him, “We can do things other than go to the beach you know. Why don't you grab something we can do together?”

“Like what?”

Virgil paused in thought, “Well I brought a puzzle. Want to help me?”

“Can I put the edges together?”

“Grab it from the dresser and they’re all yours.”

What had started as a just the two of them activity quickly grew to encompass everyone. Logan had been reading on the couch as they set up and slowly his eyes had drifted to his book to pointing out pieces to Virgil before he had just fully joined himself. Dee and Remus had previously been laughing in the room, but they eventually walked in the room (most likely wondering why the house had grown so quiet) and joined in. 

“What’s this supposed to be anyway?” Remus asked attempting to jam a piece in a place it didn’t go. 

“An old lighthouse here,” Logan answered, taking the piece from his brother and placing it. 

“There’s a lighthouse? Can we go see it?”

“I don't know if its open to tourists,” Dee commented. 

“Then find out.”

“I don’t even know what it’s called.”

“Find the box!”

Dee rolled his eyes but complied and grabbed the puzzle box and gave it to Remus to look over. 

“Could we go if we have time?” Roman asked. “It looks pretty on the box.”

“We still don’t know where it is or tourist rules,” Virgil told him. “But if we find it out and it’s all a go? Then maybe.”

“I don’t like maybes.”

Virgil gave a laugh, “No one does.”

  
  


“Dad it’s  _ huge _ !” Roman exclaimed moving toward the large lighthouse. 

“It had to be so boats could see the light,” Logan replied. “It’s too bad we can’t go inside.”

“It’s not safe,” Virgil said pulling out his phone. “But even so I think it’s a great spot for a group photo?”

“This is Christmas card worthy,” Dee declared admiring it as Virgil thanked the man who had taken it. “It’s settled. It’s a Christmas card.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “I seem to remember not so long ago you were raving about the stupidity of Christmas cards... and Christmas itself. And it’s _February_.”

“I don’t like the constructs that go with it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t indulge. I mean Christmas cards are a chance to show the entire world how great our kids are. What’s not to love about that?”

_ Our.  _ He had said  _ our _ . Virgil forced himself to read too much into it as he looked ahead to where the boys were doing who knows what as they stared at a tree. “You just like showing them off.”

“I’m not denying it. Our three kids are the best out there.”

There it was again.  _ Our.  _

Virgil hoped Dee couldn’t see his blush. It was just a matter of speech. A word with no true meaning. One which shouldn’t have made his heart beat the way it was. 

“Virgil?”

Virgil quickly looked to the sound to see Dee had moved in front of him and was looking back at him. “Hm?”

“I was saying we should head back.”

“Oh, um yeah.”

~~~~

“I think you should wear this one,” Roman declared pulling a jacket out for Virgil to see. 

Virgil nodded considering it, “That ones nice but I don’t know where we’re going. I’m not sure if it’s  _ too  _ nice?”

Roman gave a “hmm” and went back to rifling through Virgil’s clothes. 

Virgil wasn’t entirely sure why his son had suddenly declared that he’d help him get ready for date night but he didn’t mind the company. 

“How about this shirt?” Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded, “That one’s good. I’ll iron it.” 

He had just finished doing so and had put the shirt on when Roman spoke again. 

“Are you going to do something with your hair?”

Virgil blinked in surprise and leaned toward the mirror, “Is something wrong with it?”

Roman gave a shrug, “It looks messier than usual. Sit and I’ll fix it.”

“You seem oddly concerned with how I look,” Virgil commented as he sat down on the bed.

His son stood on the bed and began fussing with his hair before responding, “Because you need to look nice.”

“Oh? Did Dee tell you where we are going?”

“No...”

“That didn’t sound too convincing, Ro.”

“He didn’t!”

“What  _ did _ he tell you then?”

“To make sure you look really nice!”

Virgil gave his son a skeptical look, “Do I need to tickle it out of you?”

Roman hurriedly backed away towards the door, “Your hair looks fine now!”

“Roman...”

The sound of the doorbell interrupted and Roman gave a smile, “It’s time for you to go!”

  
  


“Are you still freaking out over the babysitter?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Virgil replied loudly. “We don’t know her! And yet we left her our kids!” Dee only smiled widely at that making Virgil want to slap it off him. “ _ Dee!” _

“It’s fine,” He promised pulling Virgil closer to him as they walked. “There’s a whole website for nannies and babysitters here. Because they all know parents want to have a date night. I called her  _ before _ we even got here and she seems like a nice person. So, can you relax long enough to enjoy yourself tonight?”

Virgil gave a heavy sigh, “If you’re wrong and something happens, I’m going to murder you.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

  
  


The restaurant was beautiful, but it was certainly helped by the sunset on the water. 

“You really planned out this vacation,” Virgil smiled at the view. 

“Wanted it to be perfect,” Dee replied as he looked over the menu. “I’m thinking seafood pasta, you?”

“I want that. You get something else so I can try it.”

“Why do  _ I _ have to get something else?  _ You _ get something el- oh, they have crab cakes.”

“But why are you so worried about it being perfect?” Virgil questioned. 

Dee gave an awkward shrug as he put his face behind his menu. “Because I want it to be,” he replied.

It was moments like these that Virgil personally loved. When the fancy, cool, calm, and collected Mr. Ekans he portrayed gave way to everything that was  _ purely  _ Dee. It was those times with his sons. When he was with his friends. Or when he was here in the present with Virgil. 

“What are you smiling about?” Dee asked, emerging from the menu. 

“That fact that I get to taste crab cakes.”

His boyfriend gave a sigh, “I’m not sure what to do with you.”

“Give me food.”

  
  


The dinner tasted wonderful and Virgil had officially decided that he would need to come back somehow. 

“You’re not allowed to  _ ever _ break up with me. I need someone to bring me to restaurants I can’t afford.”

Dee rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think you were the gold digger type.”

“People change.”

“Come on, we both know you’d feel too guilty to be a gold digger. You’d probably break down crying.”

Virgil felt his ears heat up slightly as he looked away, “Go away.”

“Away?” Dee laughed. “I guess you don’t want my surprise then.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow in response and Dee laughed in response as he led the way around the corner. 

Virgil held in a silent cheer as Dee opened the door to the bakery they had passed on day one. The smells were amazing and Virgil immediately found his attention on the case of sweets in front of him. He would certainly grab some cookies for the boys, but what for himself?

“He’ll have a chocolate cupcake,” Dee told the person behind the counter. 

Virgil gave a slight frown, “I don’t  _ always  _ get chocolate cupcakes.”

“True, you usually get a chocolate cupcake  _ in addition  _ to something else.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked back to the case debating what else to get when Dee cleared his throat. 

Virgil turned away from the case once more to see Dee holding out a chocolate cupcake toward him, a slight blush on his face. Virgil took the cupcake confused, but he had to admit it was very pretty.  _ Was that chocolate mousse instead of frosting? _

“Virgil?” Dee asked quietly. 

Virgil looked up at him as he peeled off the wrapper, “Hm?”

“Well um I...”

Virgil waited for him to say more, but when he didn’t he took a bite of the cupcake- Oh, it  _ was _ chocolate mousse. 

“ _ Virgil! _ ”

Virgil refocused on Dee’s frightened face in confusion as he chewed and swallowed.

“Oh my god did he just eat it?” The person working asked- and it was then he realized they were holding Dee’s phone?

Dee took a step forward and pulled Virgil’s hand with the cupcake down so he could see and he gave a sigh of relief. 

At first Virgil was more than confused, and then he noticed the glint the cupcake gave off. Slowly he reached into the mousse to grab the object and his eyes widened as he pulled out a  _ diamond ring _ . 

“Dante Ekans what the fuck is happening right now?” He whispered, admiring it and setting down the cupcake. 

Dee gave a slight and nervous laugh, “I believe people call it a proposal?”

“ _ Dante Ekans _ .”

Dee gave a laugh as he grabbed a napkin off the counter and took the ring from Virgil’s fingers and began to wipe it off. When he had, he knelt down and held it out, “Virgil Storm, this time with you has been more than amazing. It shouldn’t come as a surprise when I say that I love you- but I didn’t realize that you loved cupcakes more than me.”

“ _ Dee _ !” Virgil squeaked out. 

“I kid, I kid,” He laughed. “But the point is I love you, and I love Roman too. You’re beautiful, kind, sweet, sarcastic, and an utter mess, but I love everything about it- about _you_. And I  _ especially  _ love how much you love my sons. So, Mr. Virgil Storm? I hope you’re not too attached to that last name, because nothing would make me happier than- than if you would  _ marry me?” _

Dee had barely stopped speaking before Virgil had blurted, “Yes!”

He watched as Dee slid the ring on his finger- it wasn’t too flashy, but it certainly showed how much money Dee had- and he was more than thankful that it fit perfectly. 

Virgil was pretty sure he had forgotten how to speak, but that was okay because a moment later he was kissing Dee and that said enough. 

  
  


“This video is gold. You can see all the panic on my face when you took a bite.”

Virgil gave an embarrassed smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it!”

“How?” Dee laughed. “I mean I know it sunk in slightly but it’s still a big shiny rock!”

Virgil’s face flushed as he looked at the video, “I was thinking about the chocolate mousse...”

“You’re absolutely adorable,” was Dee’s response. 

Virgil looked back down to the ring on his finger, “I wonder what the boys will say.”

“Wait and see.”

Virgil paused before he turned to look at Dee, who was still smiling wide. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

“Me? I’m just glad you said yes.”

“I’m serious Dee.”

“I am too,” he promised, those beautiful eyes meeting Virgil’s. “I am more serious about this than I am about most things... I am more serious about you than I am about work.”

Virgil wasn’t capable of stopping the laugh which spilled from his lips in response. He must have looked like a crazy to the people passing by, with the way he was doubled over in laughter but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When he had calmed enough he stood, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did. “You’re an idiot,” he declared finally. 

Dee rolled his eyes and moved to begin walking again, but Virgil stopped him by lightly hovering a hand over Dee’s face. He ran his fingers lightly over the scars as he stared into those eyes. “You’re an idiot,” Virgil told him softly. “And I love you for it.”

Dee presses a soft kiss to his lips before he rested his forehead on Virgil’s, “And I love you too.”

~~~

They found the babysitter and boys in a mess of blankets on the floor in front of the TV. 

Virgil had barely said hello before Roman was jumping up in down in front of Dee, “I told you he’d say yes!”

“You were right,” Dee laughed. But he must’ve seen Virgil’s confused expression because he said, “You’re supposed to ask the most important person for permission first right?”

“This is for you.”

Virgil turned to Remus who had spoken and he was confused to see the small white box in his hands. He took the box confused and opened it to find-

A snowglobe. 

“You... you said that you were buying it for your Dad.”

Remus nodded, “But you’re gonna be my Daddy too now, right?”

Virgil couldn’t respond as tears began to gather in his eyes as he held the small gift. 

“We  _ can _ call you Dad right?” Logan asked shyly. 

Virgil pulled them both in for a hug as he sunk down onto the blankets. And as he did he couldn’t help the tears which began to fall. 

“Family hug!” Roman shouted before he joined in. 

After a pause Dee did too and the weight caused them all to crash to the blankets below them. 

“Don’t break the snowglobe!”

Virgil could only laugh and cry happy tears in reply. 

So much had happened and changed for the better since he had risked a lot to pick up his and Roman’s lives and move them to a new place. And by some magical coincidence, that risk brought him here to this place right now. 

That risk led to meeting Remus, meeting Logan, meeting  _ Dee.  _ And it led to falling for the three of them. 

It was funny to think that he had tried to  _ avoid _ falling in love with his boss’ boss. 

Because now he couldn’t be happier that he had. 

  
  


** _~~The End~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for sticking around I have loved all the comments! So with that I hope you've enjoyed Virgil's Guide!
> 
> And if you wanna know what’s going on in between me posting other fics, I’m jungle321jungle on tumblr!


End file.
